


Breeda

by TheMikeWheelers (jasongracefully)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasongracefully/pseuds/TheMikeWheelers
Summary: Ya'll know reedstrangerthings on tumblr? Well I wrote a fic about her and Brenner





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Reeda, Dr. Brenner may never love you back but I can still write this fic about you two. ~Tori

Reeda grew up in Hawkins, always hearing the whispers and the rumors. No one in the town seemed to know anything about Hawkins National Lab, and her entire life she dreamed of the mystery that lied within. 

What was going on in there? Some people said it was military, which made sense with the government signs. Still, she couldn't know for sure. Her childhood was filled with fantasies, imagining the experiments going on there. She always assumed what was in there must be important and magnificent.

But there was so much Reeda didn't know. 

She grew up grasping onto every word her science teachers would say, a passion for the subject igniting. That's how she got to where she was today, graduated with a doctorate, about to start her first day at her dream job, as a scientist for the lab. 

It was October of 1983, not much had happened to her recently. She had moved back home, her parents always expecting she'd wind up back in Hawkins. She may have left to go to school, but there was always something pulling her back to her hometown. 

The wired gate stretching around the laboratory caught Reeda's eye. For so many years she imagined what lay beyond it, and today she would find out. Her run-down old car pulled into the lot, stopped by security. She told them it was her first day and they instructed her that she would have to meet with Dr. Brenner. The way the guard spoke his name with such coldness, it made shivers run down Reeda's spine. 

She parked the car and got out, high heels clacking against the ground. She watched as people ran through the hallways, it was organized and hushed, like secrets were embedded in the walls. 

A woman stood at the end of the hallway. Eyes like a hawk watched over the area. Reeda felt a sudden discomfort, like she was being judged by the cold stare. A name tag displaying "Dr. Frazier" was plastered over her lab coat. Reeda anxiously approached her, wanting to sound professional, but still consumed with fear over the intimidating woman. 

"Hello, um, my name is Reeda and this is my first day here. I was told I'm supposed to find a Dr. Brenner. Do you, uh, know where I could find him?" She managed to get out. 

Dr. Frazier turned her gaze over to Reeda, "You're the new doctor joining us? Well Dr. Brenner will definitely want to meet you."

She led Reeda down a different hallway, this one was practically empty, missing all the hushed excitement of the other one. A closed door was at the end, it was so silent you could hear the rustling of papers from behind. 

Dr. Frazier pointed to the door and walked back to her previous post. Reeda took a second to compose herself before gently knocking onto the door. 

A deep voiced growled, "Come in!" and Reeda pushed the door open.

A tall man sat in a leather seat, files were thrown over his desk and he wore a gentle smile that Reeda couldn't match to the harsh voice that had just beckoned her. 

"You must be the new doctor." His face was emotionless, but now his voice had turned soft. 

"Yes," Reeda breathed out, now feeling intimidated by the man, but not how Dr. Frazier intimidated her. This was different. She felt like she had to impress this man, whose white hair and gentleness made her heart speed up. 

He gestured towards the seat next to her and she sat down. She wanted to say something, anything to get the man to give her the smile he was just a minute earlier. 

“I'm, uh, I’m so thankful to be given this job.” 

He examined her closely, eyeing her naive expression, “You do not have this job yet.”

She felt her heart pound, she didn't have the job? She had gotten the phone call saying she would start today. Dr. Brenner saw her confused expression and kept going. 

“See, that's what I want to talk to you about today. Do you know what specifically this job is?”

Reeda felt like a deer in the headlights. She didn't even know about the position she applied for, she just saw it was for Hawkins Lab and knew she had to apply. All she knew was it was something about aiding in experiments. 

Brenner gave out a harsh chuckle, “I don't expect you to know. See, it wasn't even on the application.”

“There are a lot of aspects of working here that many don't understand. This is a government lab, so complete confidentiality is necessary. Before you accept this job, you have to confirm, you will not tell anyone, no matter who, about what you see here.” 

Reeda didn't think much of that, though in retrospect she should have. For the time being, she just figured that in a competitive science field Brenner didn't want research being leaked. But, oh, how she was wrong. 

She sharply nodded her head and Brenner smirked, causing heat to rush through her. 

“Good,” He started, “That leads to our second situation. The position you applied for deals with Experiment 011. There has been some, uh, incidents with that experiment. Here at the lab we need you to accept the dangers that could come from working here.”

Reeda had faced her fair share of scientific dangers. There was the massive chemical spill in her lab during grad school, or the time an unattended Bunsen burner almost burned the building down. Science could be dangerous sometimes, but as long as safety precautions were followed, how bad could it get? 

She was lost in thought for a moment, and before she realized it, Dr. Brenner had pulled out a file and laid it before her. She looked across it and breathed out a sigh, it was just contracts and waivers, all to be expected. 

She looked up and caught him staring at her. They made eye contact for a moment and Reeda swore, he made the slightest wink. A blush rolled across her cheeks, so without a doubt in mind, she grabbed the pen and scribbled out her name. 

Brenner gave a smile, his mysterious eyes making Reeda feel validated. 

“Excellent. Now let's go meet her.”


	2. Chapter 2

Her? Who were they going to meet. Reeda had already met Dr. Frazier, and she had not yet seen any other female scientists at the lab. So who were they going to see? 

She followed Dr. Brenner out of the small office and through the maze of hallways. Reeda tried to remember the way around, but the entire place seemed like a giant series of twisting, identical hallways, impossible to navigate. 

She could tell one thing though, they were towards the back of the lab, in the basement no less. Whatever he was bringing her too was a secret, closed off from the rest of the lab. 

Then something else caught her eye, at the end of the current hallway was a door, but that wasn't the interesting part. What really made her eyes widen was the giant dent in the wall opposite the door, with cracks webbing out. It looked like something had slammed into it, something big. 

Dr. Brenner, oblivious to her reaction, simply turned the knob on the door, “She's in here.”

Reeda’s mind was racing, needing to stop herself from craning her neck into the room just to see who was there. But then Brenner walked through the doorway and she was able to see.

A young girl, probably only around 12 or 13 years old, sat in the room. She wore a hospital gown and held her knees to her chest on the floor. 

“Eleven,” Brenner took her head into his hands, “You didn't cooperate earlier, but now we have a new guest, and we’re going to try again. Let’s see if you can impress her.”

Reeda was silent, this small girl was a part of the lab? Her mind tore through all the rumors she'd heard of the lab growing up, but she never heard of something like this. 

The girl didn't say anything, weakly standing to follow Brenner out of the room. Reeda followed behind, suddenly feeling not at all ready for this job. She had taken so many classes to get her doctorate, but nothing could prepare her for this.

Brenner brought Reeda into a small room. There was glass on one wall and they watched as the girl went on the other side. 

She put a series of wires over her head and took a deep breath in. There was a soda can on the table in front of her. Reeda watched as the monitor of brain waves started to race. Not sure what she was supposed to be looking for Reeda stared at that, until at least, she heard a loud cracking noise. 

The can had been crushed. No one touched it, that girl just stared at it and it was destroyed. Blood dripped from her nose and Reeda felt like she may faint. 

“Exper- experiment 011 is a child?” Reeda stammered out, at a loss for words. 

Brenner looked at her coldly, “Eleven isn't a child. She's a danger, and at the lab we’re helping her.” 

He whispered something into a radio, too low for Reeda to hear. She stood in silence for a few minutes, looking at the terrified little girl. Then some man pulled open the door and grabbed her. Reeda stood up, wanting to stop the man from being so rough with the girl, Eleven was her name, but then she remembered Brenner was right next to her, and he was fine with this. Reeda couldn't explain it, but she didn't want to go against what Brenner wanted. 

The girl kicked and cried, screaming for “Papa,” but the doctor was unfazed. Reeda’s heart sank in her chest. 

She listened as the screams drowned out as the girl was brought away. Reeda’s mouth hung wide open, unable to comprehend what she just saw.

Eventually she turned towards Brenner, he sat completely unaffected by what had just happened. 

“She- she's just a little girl!” 

Brenner looked over sourly, “She's a monster! If we weren't researching what she could do, God only knows what she would be doing out in the world!”

Reeda felt her entire body shiver at that, his harshness creating a sense of fear, but also a heat inside her. 

“What can she do exactly?”

“We don't know much yet. The soda can has been our only success yet. She's very uncooperative, refusing to do what we tell her to.”

Reeda felt an immediate disgust towards the man. The way he spoke about a child hit Reeda right in her heart. But still, something in the way he barked out his words, his tone that could go from harsh to gentle and either way made her feel the same shivers. 

This was wrong, she knew it. This man was her boss, for less than a day even! Not to mention the way he treated that little girl! Reeda couldn't help herself though, she always had a thing for older men. She remembered Lonnie Byers, back when he lived in Hawkins, she had the largest childhood crush on him. Dr. Brenner's white hair and wrinkles, but still strong body with a dominating tone, Reeda couldn't help herself. 

Brenner noticed this too. He saw the way Reeda reacted to him, she wasn't keeping it a secret very well. He never expected to be the boss who would sleep with his workers, but he didn't have any qualms about it either. So when Reeda leaned in, hesitant, scared, and probably not even realizing she was doing it, he cupped her head forcefully, but kissed her softly. Everything about it made Reeda weak. 

When soft kisses turned into passionate love bites, hickies being left along Reeda’s jaw, all her previous doubts were gone. Only one thing flashed through her mind, the handsome man doing this to her. 

He barked out at her to lock the door, and for a second she hesitated. Was she really about to do this? This was her chance to say no, to stop it before it got out of hand, but did she really want to? She looked over at him and tried to remember that this was her boss, but that only made her feel even more naughty. 

She thought back to how he treated Eleven, but his dominating words and his self-assurance, Reeda hated it, but it also made the situation feel so much hotter. 

That was the moment she realized, morally she may not approve of this all, but right now it was exactly what she wanted. Reeda raced over to the door and pushed the lock with as much force as possible. 

And not a single care was given.


	3. Chapter 3

Reeda looked up at the ceiling of her apartment, trying to wrap her head around what she had done. 

Only 24 hours ago she was in the same anxious position, thinking about the worst possibilities her first day could go. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine it would go like this. Her mind was racing, trying to take in all that had happened. That young girl who was the experiment she was now working on, not to mention her ‘incident’ with Dr. Brenner. 

Part of her felt guilty. He was her boss, you don't just sleep with your boss. It was her first day on the job and she already had sex with the man in charge! What if her coworkers found out? How would people react? Did he do that with a lot of people? Reeda wondered, with a pit of jealousy forming in her stomach, if he had ever done that with Dr. Frazier.

That part of her felt so terrible at what she did, but there was another part of her. A part that was still astounded with how he made her feel, with the pleasure he brought her. The same part that made her want to sleep with him to begin with.

Reeda felt terrible, of course, but she also felt oh-so dirty.

She'd always been a good girl, a one-night stand wasn't something she would do. Sleeping with her boss wasn't even a thought in her mind. But there was something about Dr. Brenner, something that made her unable to resist him, something that made even his most evil actions turn her on.

Reeda fell asleep like that, staring up, lost in the inner turmoil. 

When she woke up the next morning, she reassured herself that she was going to stay professional. She would talk to her boss about what had happened and do her work as normal. 

She didn't exactly know what to expect. In one day her idea of science had been completely turned around. This job wasn't going to be test tubes and beakers and lab reports, she had no idea what it would be. 

Her first assignment of the day was something that made her heart speed up, in excitement and in anxiety. She was in charge of bringing breakfast to “the experiment.” Reeda sunk upon hearing how people talked about the girl, they really saw her as just an experiment. Reeda wondered if she was the only person here who had a heart, or if at one point all of these people did too, working at the lab too long just took it away.

Reeda had wanted to work at the lab for as long as she could remember, the mystery of it was intriguing. But now she was uncovering the mystery and honestly, it made her sick to her stomach. 

She carried over the tray, navigating the hallways. The girl was in a different room this time, Reeda figured the room from yesterday must have been some kind of “punishment room.” With the tray and the sterile tiles lining the hallway, Reeda felt eerily similar to the time in 10th grade when she broke her arm, and how the nurses delivered food to her when she was at the hospital. 

The door was unlocked, she wondered why the girl didn't run away, and then wondered if the girl even knew if there was anywhere to run to. 

Reeda tried to push it out of her mind. Maybe Dr. Brenner was right. Maybe Eleven wasn't actually a girl. Girls aren't able to crush Coke cans with their minds, she was something entirely different. She tried to convince herself that it was a good thing the girl was in the lab, not out and about in society. 

Yet she looked at the small girl, shaking and sitting on her bed. She was wearing just a hospital gown, with no blankets. The poor thing must have been freezing in the November weather. 

Reeda knew that for her next assignment she would have to report to Brenner, so wanting to push that off she decided to talk to the girl. She didn't know where to start, what do you say to someone like that? 

“My name is Reeda,” She brought out the gentle voice she always used with children. 

Eleven looked at her like something was wrong. Reeda then realized that maybe none of the other scientists talked to her. Maybe Brenner was the only one. 

“I'm going to be working here with you from now on. You met me yesterday, remember?” Eleven gave a shaky nod. 

She looked down at the small girl, she was defenseless and terrified. Wide eyes looking up at Reeda in wonderment made her question how Eleven could be dangerous. Reeda saw her crush soda cans with her mind, and could only picture what other things she could do, but right now she seemed like a hurt animal, in desperate need of help.

Reeda tried to ignore this once again, but if anything, her feelings from before were only confirmed. It was disgusting how they treated her, she was a child. 

Reeda figured she should leave before anyone came looking for her. She couldn't get a bad reputation, and she already had enough reasons to get one. So she placed the tray down and walked out of the room, mentally preparing herself to see Brenner. 

No amount of preparing, though, would keep her heart from beating a hundred times per minute when she knocked on his office door. 

He opened the door immediately, like he was waiting for her. The doctor ushered her inside and shut the door as soon as she sat down.

The room was filled with an eerie tension, Reeda couldn't bear to look him in his eyes. She didn't trust what she would do if she saw them, and she convinced herself she wanted to stay professional. But every single second she could feel some of that willpower dropping. 

He was obviously just as tense. Answering Reeda’s question last night if he had done that before, he most certainly had not. 

She finally decided to speak, “Do y-you, uhh, do that often?” 

He answered coldly, “Do you?” 

Reeda suddenly felt herself being drenched in guilt. 

“You don't have a wife or girlfriend right? Because if you do th-”

“It is none of your business if I do.”

Reeda's mouth hung open, stopping mid sentence. She didn't expect him to snap like that, and she was even more concerned with his answer. She didn't want to become a mistress, sleeping with her boss was bad enough, she didn't want it to be a part of an affair. It was silent for a few minutes, until Reeda dared to speak again. 

“So, um, what happens now?” 

He looked at her curiously, then stood up. He walked around his desk to pull her up from her seat. Her breath was getting unsteady, waking him intently. 

Then he grabbed a file and slapped it into her arms. 

“This is your next assignment, do this now.” 

She figured she was in the clear, she could feel the temperature rising around her, she wanted to get out of there before all her willpower went through the roof. But it wasn't over yet, Brenner eyed her and the leaned over, gently biting at one of the red marks she had tried so hard to cover up.

She sucked in her breath and he gave a gently peck against her jaw. Brenner then walked out of the room, leaving her there to think about what had happened. She couldn't concentrate on anything, the feeling of his mouth of her jaw overflowing her mind. 

Once again, Reeda was at a standstill. Part of her wanted something so bad, and another part despised the idea of it. But it was becoming apparent to her which side was winning. Who cared if he was her boss? Who cared if he was twice her age? Why should any of that matter when he made her feel that way? 

It was that moment that Reeda knew, she was in too deep. She no longer had any self control.


	4. Chapter 4

Reeda was consumed with her conflicting emotions. She'd finally accepted one thing though, Dr. Brenner’s age, and the fact that he was her boss, just made the whole thing hotter for her. She couldn't fight her attraction for him anymore, and she didn't want to. 

There was just one thing that continued to play on her mind: The girl. No matter what other people at the lab told her, no matter what Reeda told herself, she couldn't justify it. So she came up with one conclusion, she was going to help Eleven. 

So she went to work, and pretended everything was normal. She was just like every other scientist in the lab. Only she spent her free time developing a plan to sabotage the experiment, while she arranged secret rendezvous with Dr. Brenner as well. 

It was after about a month that her first unavoidable problem arose, but even that she denied. She didn't dare to face it, suppressing the knowledge inside her. 

Within the lab she'd gotten a reputation for being the best with Eleven. She didn't talk to her much, but she was the only one of the scientists who wasn't so forceful with her. She'd gotten the reputation as the only person who she would “cooperate” with. 

Reeda hated it, she felt like she was talking advantage of the girl. But she had to keep acts up, so she told the girl what to do in the experiments and didn't dare give it any second thought. Eleven saw it though, the sympathy Reeda gave off, she knew she wasn't like the others. 

And whenever she was given the duty of researching the girl’s powers, she always looked for ways to utilize them. Not for the lab, not for the government, no, she looked for ways _Eleven_ could utilize them. 

One day she had finally formed the perfect plan. Trying to remain unsuspicious, she brought it up to Brenner that day during one of their nightly meetings. 

He had her pressed against the wall as soon as she walked into his office. He kissed her hard for a few minutes, hand snaking up her thigh before they slowed down, not wanting to get ahead of themselves. 

So she sat in her normal seat, and he did the same. He pushed a drink of water over to her, which she drank cautiously. She felt her head spin for a moment, but pushed it off as just the beginning of a migraine. 

Brenner was obviously stressed. In just the short time she'd known him, his wrinkles had increased. People were demanding more of him, wanting answers about his experiment. She felt guilty, the man she had spent the past month sneaking around with was overwhelmed over a lack of progress in something she was silently trying to end. 

But as much as her feelings grew for Brenner, she had made up her mind about Eleven. Now she finally had a plan too, and she wasn't going to let it pass up. 

“I have an idea,” She spoke up, gaining Brenner’s attention, “On what we can do about the experiment.” 

“Yes?” He raised his eyebrows.

“A sensory deprivation tank. We could build one here at the lab, and put Eleven in it. The lack of distractions could help her use her powers. I was reading up about what you used to do with MK Ultra and-”

“Enough,” he barked out, silencing her, “Do you have any idea how much power we would be giving her? Who knows what she could do?” 

“Exactly. We don't know what she could do in there, but isn't that what we're trying to find out?”

Brenner eyed her cautiously, before standing up and walking around his desk. He put his hands onto Reeda’s shoulders, massaging them for a minute before he put his mouth against her neck.

She moaned at the feeling, and she turned around to kiss him roughly. Things heated up quickly, she jumped out of her chair, hands running through the hair he hadn't yet lost to balding. 

She pulled off his lab coat and he yelled for her to remove her shirt. Reeda backed up for a moment, her shirt was gone and she looked up at him, eyes widened for a moment. 

“Fine,” He grumbled, “We’ll set up a sensory deprivation tank, but if anyone goes wrong it's your fault.” 

Reeda grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, breaking away for only one second, “Thank you.” 

“Now fuck me.”


	5. Chapter 5

The day had come. Eleven was going to go in the sensory deprivation tank, and Reeda’s plan was all coming together. 

She had researched this for weeks, when Eleven went into the tank, her powers would be too strong. The glass would break and through the commotion, Reeda would have a chance to help her escape. 

The plan was ready, now she just had to do it.

The entire lab was buzzing, awaiting the response of today's experiment. Eleven was one of the most confidential parts of the lab, and not many people were able to work with her. But today all scientists were expected to come help out, they had no idea what the day could entail. 

Reeda had just finished her morning “meeting” with Dr. Brenner. They were both stressed about the day, albeit for different reasons, so their rendezvous was a helpful necessity.

She stood outside the tank, fiddling with her lab coat. She wanted this over with, where was Brenner? He had gone to get Eleven, but that was almost 10 minutes ago. Reeda started to tap her foot impatiently.

Then he was there, Eleven was holding his hand and staring at all the unfamiliar faces.

“Don't be frightened, these are all friends. They’re just here to watch. Don’t focus on them,” He turned to tap on her head, “Stay in here, like before.”

Reeda swore she held her breath the entire time it took to get Eleven into the tank. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, she could feel the anxiety flowing through her veins. 

El submerged into the tank. Reeda couldn't watch, she closed her eyes, waiting to hear that sound of the glass breaking. 

She tried to tune in onto the sound of her heart. Reeda figured all the scientist around her must have heard it, it was beating so loud. She took a deep breath and listened to the sound. 

_Boom._

_Boom._

_BOOM._

Reeda’s eyes snapped open. That last boom was too loud, it couldn't have been coming from her heart. 

Screams were heard from all around, and Reeda could hear alarms blaring from the walls. The lights were flickering and she could only let out a gasp at what she saw. 

“Oh my God.” Her jaw had fallen to the floor. The wall had caved in, and in its place stood a slimy dark tunnel. It was pulsating, the beats matching her heart. 

Reeda was knocked out of her daze, through she could have stared at the spectacle for hours, when a man bumped into her, causing her to drop all her papers to the floor. She didn't know what had just happened, but she wanted a distraction-- and that's exactly what she got. She ran over to the tank and climbed up the shaky steps to the top. 

Eleven was sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, tears were running down her cheeks. Reeda still wasn't sure what had happened, but the little girl was _terrified_. 

Reeda scooped up the shaking girl, and raced away from the commotion. She ran into an empty hallway and dropped Eleven to the ground. 

“Run away. Everyone is distracted now, the exit is just down there, no one will be able to tell you're leaving. Get away from these bad people and never come back.” 

Eleven wiped the tears from her cheeks, slowly nodding at Reeda. 

“Go now! Before anyone can stop you!” Reeda whispered harshly at her. Eleven never said a word, simply turning away and running.

Reeda ran back into the room with the gaping hole on the wall, the commotion had gotten worse. Alarms were still ringing all around, people were running everywhere, and screams could be heard from all directions.

“Where did Eleven go?” Brenner was screaming, “Find the girl!” 

Suddenly Brenner’s eyes met Reeda’s, and he knew exactly what had happened.

“You!” He shouted, running towards Reeda, a fury in his eyes unlike any anger she had ever seen.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the hallway, rushing past all the running scientists until he shoved her into his office, slamming the door.

“You did this! You knew what would happen, you're letting it escape!”

“It?” Reeda shouted, “She's a girl!”

“She's a monster! A monster you just let out to the world!” 

Reeda could feel anger boiling through her veins, but she tried to compose herself. She moved herself closer to Brenner, cupping his cheek with her hand, “No one else knows. We can leave now, we can run away together and no one will ever know.”

Brenner paused for a moment, before pulling her into a gentle kiss. Their lips touched for just a moment, and Reeda let out a sigh of relief, her plan was really going to work. Then Brenner pushed her away, she fell backwards onto his desk and stared up, feeling vulnerable.

“I'll kill you, you slut.” 

He yanked open a cabinet, and Reeda saw as he pulled out a gun from within. It was in that moment Reeda realized, he really could kill her, he really _would_ kill her. She couldn't stop him. 

So she took a deep breath and let out the one piece of leverage she had. The secret she had been concealing for weeks could be her only chance at survival now. With a deep breath, she told him the one thing that could save her.

“I'm pregnant.”

Reeda expected him to get angry, she expected him to scream or yell or anything. She had run the scenario of telling him through her mind for weeks, and she had thousands of possibilities on how she thought he would react. But she never expected him to give her that evil grin, to back up cackling like a maniac, flailing a gun in the air.

“You think I don't know?! What did you think I was putting in your water for weeks?!” 

Reeda’s mind was racing, all the times he had given her water at work, the way her mind would pound after drinking it. She thought her elevated heart rate was from him, not from the seemingly harmless cup in her hand.

She thought back to all she had researched in the lab, to all the history with MK Ultra, and she let out a gasp, “You've been drugging me?”

Brenner didn't respond, he just let out a cold laugh. He backed up, leaving a shocked Reeda to stare at him as he slammed the door with her inside, locking her away and keeping her from escape.

\------------------

Nine months later was the July of 1984. Dr. Brenner was gone, a new replacement had taken his spot. A lot had changed, both within the lab and within all of Hawkins.

Reeda didn't know much of that though. Since that night last November, she hadn't left the lab. She had taken over Eleven’s old cell, and all she knew was from what she occasionally heard scientists whisper to one another as they passed through the hall. 

A baby’s cries could be heard a few rooms down, Reeda had just given birth to the child, and she smiled bittersweetly. She knew this was her last day here, the only reason Brenner hadn't killed her that night was because of the child, and as of today there was no reason for these people to let her live.

So much had changed within the lab. There were new workers, different research, a complete change in how the place was run, and even more change would come soon.

Because today, Experiment 012 had arrived.


End file.
